jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 11
TOKYO MX ＊ アニメ 「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険」:ストーリー |storyboard = Mitsuhiro Yoneda |epidirector = Mitsuhiro Yoneda |anidirector = Yukitoshi Hotani Madoka Ozawa Tomoaki Kado Shin Hyung Woo |anicoop = Megumi Itoi Takahiro Kamei |key = Aya Nishimura Ayako Karatani Shunichi Ishimoto Mitsuhiro Yoneda Odahiro Watanabe Keita Hagio Eisuke Matsubara Hiroki Abe Tsubasa Ito Masafumi Nomura Takanobu Akita Masahiko Komino Miho Tanaka Yui Kinoshita Yoshiko Takemoto Nozomi Sakamoto Kenji Nishikawa Takuro Sato Shin Hyung Woo Yuki Terano White Line :Cha Myoung Jun Sung Won Hwang Hebaragi :Yi Sung Kim Taek Yong Gim Yi Nam Park Mi Ja Choi |2ndkey = Yuriko Ishii Yuu Kaneshiro White Line :Sul A Kang Hyun Ae Kwan Myung Ju Sim Ace Company Triple A Mouse Studio Mark Wafuu Animation |designcoop = Tomoaki Kado Manabu Akita Kenji Yokoyama Megumi Itoi Gorou Murata |opening = BLOODY STREAM |ending = Roundabout |airdate = December 15, 2012 |endate = January 7, 2017 |previous = New York's JoJo |next = The Pillar Man }} is the eleventh episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It is also the second episode of Battle Tendency. It covers Chapter 49 through half of Chapter 53 of the manga. Summary Although Joseph has unloaded a Tommy gun on Straizo, the Vampire easily recovers from the attack and then shoots a pressurized jet of aqueous humour at Joseph, mirroring Dio's old attack and dubbing it the "Space Ripper Stingy Eyes". Only, Straizo has only hit a mirror and Joseph comes from behind to smash Straizo with his gun infused with the Ripple. Straizo absorbs it using a scarf woven from beetle muscles, but JoJo manages to sneak some grenades onto his person and tricks him into making them all explode before he can react. Despite being blown apart, the Vampire pulls himself together. Thus Joseph and Smokey do the unexpected and actually run away until they reach a bridge. Straizo catches up with them and takes a hostage in order to goad JoJo into facing him. When Straizo actually hurts the woman, Joseph is enraged and goes to confront him. Straizo once again attacks with the Space Ripper, but JoJo manages to reflect it back at him using Ripple charged shot glasses. Joseph finishes Straizo off with a punch and sends him flying off the bridge. Before he falls though, Joseph grabs his hand. He tries to get information out of him, but Straizo warns JoJo about a Pillar Man who will soon awaken before self-destructing himself with his own Ripple. Meanwhile, it is revealed Speedwagon is alive and is being held captive in Mexico, where a German military officer named Rudol von Stroheim interrogates him about the Pillar Man, which they have excavated from the cave and intend to revive. Holding a group of Mexicans prisoner, Stroheim arranges a blood feeding to the Pillar Man. In the panic, a volunteers, and the major orders the other prisoners executed. Meanwhile, JoJo also makes his way to Mexico, unaware that he is being followed by a strange assassin. Appearances |Av4=SmokeyAvAnim.png|Name4=Smokey Brown |Av5=ErinaAvAnim2.png|Name5=Erina Pendleton|SName5=Erina Joestar |Av6=UnnamedReporter.png|Name6=Unnamed Characters#Reporter|SName6=Reporter|Status6= |Av7=StroheimAvAnim.png|Name7=Rudol von Stroheim|Status7= |Av8=Courageous child.png|Name8=Unnamed Characters#Courageous Mexican Child|SName8=Courageous Mexican Child|Status8= |Av9=DonovanAvAnim.png|Name9=Donovan|Status9= }} Manga/Anime Differences about the cafe's destruction and being called a criminal is cut, skipping ahead to the reporter taking pictures. *References to Nazis are edited to the German army, and the shots of Hitler and the explanation and icons of the swastika are cut. *A short scene right after Stroheim is accidentally cut when being shaved, causing him to wipe the blood away with chicken and throw it to a dog, is cut. *A scene where Joseph checks the inside of the reporter's mouth, only to comment on how many cavities there are, that it'd be lucky if the tooth removed had a few, and that the bleeding should stop soon, is cut. }} Commentary References Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes